The Vehicon Band
by Wheeliefan101
Summary: What happens when the Vehicons decided to leave the Decepticons and live on their own? Chaos, humor and a whole lotta fun! Caution: Will contain special guests and extreme cuteness! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another story! Mwhahahahahahahahaha!** **Let the world domination-I mean fanfiction, begin**

Intro:

Joe: Hello. I'm Joe. I am a vehicon, who get's shot at a lot...

Billy: And I'm Billy! I'm also a vehicon! And I also get shot at a lot *sniff*...

Tony: Oh COME ON you guys! Don't let your near deaths stop the introduction!

Joe: Your just saying that because you haven't been shot at

Billy: Yeah. You haven't almost died

Tony: So what? Tough it out

Joe: You don't know what it's like

Tony: But I have been through much worser things!

Billy: Worser is not a word!

Tony: Says who?

Joe: Says me!

*All three vehicons begin a tussel on the ground*

Max: Break it up! Break it up!

*All three vehicons on the ground look up*

Billy: Who put you in charge?

Joe: What makes you think you can boss us around?

Tony: I was just trying to get them do the introduction!

Max: Yeah well we all have to do the introduction. My brother died because Megatron pushed him off the Nemisis. And he couldn't fly. So if I can get over my brothers death, you can do the introduction!

Joe: Dude...we're all brothers

*crickets*

Max: *after a moment* So?

* * *

Re-take intro:

Joe: Hello! I'm Joe and I'm a Vehicon! :)

Billy: I'm what he is! Except my name is Billy and not Joe! :D

Max: Yo! Max here! BD

Tony: I'm Tony *U* Hi mom!

Billy: Don't get all starry eyed. This is just the introduction :|

Tony: :(

Joe: Anyway, we Vehicons got tired of always being pushed around,

*shows Megatron pushing Vehicon off Nemisis*

Used to show off the Autobot's fighting moves,

*shows Arcee twisting head off Vehicon*

Mindlessly killed,

*thousands of Vehicons die*

Throw into dumpster cans-

Tony: That happens more often than you'd think

Billy: It happens off screen

Max: During the commercials, credits, or when the show isn't on

Joe: *glaring at others* :( As I was saying before I got so rudely interrupted: Thrown into dumpster cans, and not getting the respect we deserve! Niether the Autobots or Decepticons show respect for us!

All: YEAH!

Vehicon storyteller: I told a story about Stumblebee!

Tony: Don't you have a name?

Vehicon storyteller: No *sniff* :'(

Billy: Whoa...that's...that's rough...

Max: And that is why we are making our own band!

Medix: Of merry men! :D

*All vehicons turn around to stare at him*

Joe: ...how did you get in here?

Tony: You're not even in our series...

Vehicon storyteller: We're not men. :( We're not even humans!

Max: You're just a toy...

Billy: Why is he always smiling? His smile is creeping me out! D:

Joe: Go away. Shoo. Go creep out some other series of Transformers! Go

Medix: :D *poofs* Tony: I wonder were he went...

*Meanwhile, in another time, on Cybertron*

Megatron: Assemble the Vehicons!

Vehicons: *assembled*

Medix: *poofs* Hi! I'm Medix! :D

Vehicons: AAAAAAHHHHHH! *running away* CREEPY SMILEY GUY!

Megatron: This is low even for the Maximals! Scaring off my faction of Vehicons!

Medix: :D

Megatron: O.O. . .uh...

*back on the Nemisis*

Billy: So we will call ourselves...drum roll please..._The Vehicon band! _

Tony: But I can't play an instrument! D:

Vehicon storyteller: I can't either! D:

Vehicon storyteller and Tony in unison: Oh no!

Max: *raises digit as if to say something, but is speechless*

Billy: ~._^. ...uh...

Joe: ^

* * *

Day 1: Telling Megatron

Joe: Since we decided to make our own band (not the one with music Tony, Vehicon storyteller)

Vehicon storyteller: Oohhhhhhhhh :0! I don't get it (-|

Tony: What?! But I learned to play the trombone!

Max: Tony, we don't have mouths

Tony: WHAT?!

Billy: Who did you get to teach you trombone?

Tony: Some kid named Raf. I used club kid chat and he sent me the instructions or "lessons", as he put it.

Vehicon storyteller: Since when did you get club kidchat?

Tony: Since yesterday

Max: You learned the trombone in one day?

Tony: This is a cartoon. Duh

Joe: ...as I was saying, since we decided to make our own band, we had to choose who would tell Megatron

Vehicon storyteller: Or we could not tell him and just get up and leave

Tony: But that wouldn't be nice

Max: ^ We're DECEPTICONS!

Tony: Correction. We WERE decepticons. WERE

Billy: But who could we get to tell him?

Dave: *walks in* Hi guys! What'd I miss?

All except Dave: *lightbulb turns on over head*

Dave: Whoa. Dude. That is really creepy

* * *

Day 1: Delierving the message to Megatron

Dave: So you want ME, a little ol' Vehicon, to tell MEGATRON, leader of the decepticons, feared by all, that we're leaving?

All except Dave: *nods* Uh-huh!

Dave: But I was never apart of this!

Joe: Are you a vehicon?

Dave: Yes. But that doesn't mean-

Billy: Then you qualify

Dave: But-

Max: But nothing

Vehicon storyteller: *claspes claws together* Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase? *puppy dog visor*

Dave: *rubs back of neck nervously* Well...I guess I could...

All except Dave: Yay! ^_^

Dave: -_- Oy. The things I get myself into

Joe: *pushes Dave towards the door which Megatron is behind* C'mon. Don't be a starscream!

Billy: You know he's still on this ship, right?

Joe: o.o …you heard nothing

Dave: But wait! How will all the other Vehicons know?

Max: They all got pamplets and are waiting at the Nemisis's door. Now quit stalling!

Dave: *muttering* Here goes nothing...*walks in*

Vehicon storyteller: Think he'll come out alive?

Billy: I'm guessing that- Megatron: YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?!

Joe: I guess he told Megs the news

Dave: *goes flying out* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *smacks into wall* *groan*

Max: And I'm guessing Megsy didn't take the news too well

Tony: What did Megatron tell you? Dave: That we better BLEEP out of his BLEEPING BLEEP before he BLEEPS our BLEEP. And that we're a bunch of BLEEPING starscreams

Vehicon storyteller: Did he really say the word bleep?

Dave: No. But what he said should have been bleeped

Billy: Whoa

Max: That's rough

Tony: What does bleep mean?

Joe: Something you should not hear. You're barely older than a sparkling

Tony: *crosses arms and stomps foot* I am not!

Vehicon storyteller: Riiiiiiiiiight

* * *

Day 1: Getting down

*All Vehicons at Nemisis's door staring down*

John: Did you guys actually think of a way for us to get down?

Billy: Maybe we should have thought this out more...

Tony: We could jump

*All Vehicons turn to stare at him*

Tony: What?

Max: Don't you know what happened to the LAST Vehicon that fell of here?

Tony: No. What?

Vehicon storyteller: *whispers story of the Vehicon's incident in Tony's audio recpetor*

Tony: *puts claw up to where his mouth would be in horror* Oh my gosh! That's terrible!

Joe: Yep Max: I don't wanna talk about it...

Frank: *from the ground* Hey guys! *waves* I found a way down!

John: *shouts down to Frank* How?

Frank: I used the ladder!

*all Vehicons look to their right and notice a ladder*

All Vehicons except Billy: ^

Billy: Why have we never noticed that before?

* * *

Day 1: battle

*Vehicons all standing on the ground*

John: So what do we do now?

Tony: Order pizza?

Max: Tony?

Tony: Yes?

Max: We don't eat pizza

Tony: What?! *faints*

Billy: Now look what you did!

Max: Me?! How is this my fault?!

Joe: Never mind. Vehicons; Transform and roll out!

Vehicon storyteller: You can't say that

Joe: Why not?

Vehicon storyteller: Because Optimus prime says that. It's his

Joe: I said VEHICONS. He says AUTOBOTS

Vehicon storyteller: He will sue you, and we will be in big trouble and it'll be all your fault

Joe: :(

Dave: We have a bigger problem than that

Frank: Where are we supposed to "roll to"?

Max: Let's find a cave

All Vehicons except Max: ...~._^.?

Max: I'm mad :(

Billy: Well then, let's go on E-bay and-

*groundbridge opens up and autobots come out*

Arcee: *points guns at Vehicons* This place is crawlin' with 'cons

John: Wait. No. We're not Decepti-

Bulkhead: I've been itchin' for a fight!

Dave: Hang on a second! We've given up our-

Bumblebee: BEEEP BZZZP WHOOO

Tony: Did anybody understand what he said?

Vehicon storyteller: That guy reminds me of someone...

Optimus prime: The Decepticons must have something planned...

Joe: Hey, isn't there another guy?

*At Autobot base*

Smokescreen: Oh, come on Ratchet!

Ratchet: You and Miko made this mess. You'll clean it up

Smokescreen and Miko in unison: Uggggggg...

*back at the battlefield*

Bulkhead: I'll let you have the honors of going first

Arcee: Thank you *aims gun at Billy*

Billy: Hey! Hold on! Wait! I don't wanna-

Arcee: *shoots*

Billy: *flies through the air* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *falls on ground* Oof! *groan*

Joe: *runs over to Dave* We need a medic!

*Medix appears*

Medix: I'm a medic! :D

Billy: AAAUUUUGGG! Get that thing away from me!

Frank: But your injury-

Billy: I feel better!

*Medix disappers again*

*Dave is closest to Arcee*

Vehicon storyteller: Deck her Dave!

Dave: I can't hit her...

John: Why not?

Dave: She's a girl. I can't hit a girl...

Arcee: *punches Dave hard on the face*

Dave: *holds face* Owwwwwwwwwwwwww...

Joe: Vehicons, transform and run for your lives!

All Vehicons: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *transform and zoom away*

Bulkhead: ...what...just happened?

Bumblebee: Beep boo boop beep boow

* * *

Day 1: Destination

Brad: So where are we going?

Tony: I dunno know. Joe?

Joe: How about that giant abandoned building that's in the middle of nowhere?

All other Vehicons: Okay

*All Vehicons take a left and go into building*

Joe: Vehicons; transform and observe our new hide out!

*all Vehicons transform*

Billy: This place ain't half bad

Tony: Ain't isn't a word

Billy: ={

Tony: Eep! O.O

Billy: *winds up for punch*

Tony: *hides behind Brad*

Brad: Hey. Wait. Don't-

Billy: *punches Brad*

Brad: Uggggg...why me? Why me?

Joe: Hey! I will have no fighting here! Now say sorry!

Billy: Do I have to?

Joe: Yes

Billy: :| sorry

Tony: Sorry you have no grammar

Billy: WHY YOU LITTLE- *begans to chase Tony*

Tony: Ah! *runs* You're being mean! Stop being mean! D:

Joe: ^

Vehicon storyteller: I like this place

Max: This place stinks :[

John: Quit being a sourpuss

Max: Oh yeah? Who's gonna make me?

John: Quit being a sourpuss before I hit you

Max: I bet you hit like a sparkling

John: *gasps* D: You take that back!

Max: No :|

*John and Max begin wrestling*

Tony: *after Max finally cooled off about the grammar and began beating up John* Why is everybody fighting?

Vehicon storyteller: I dunno. Is it national argue day or something?

Frank: *mad because someone called him a nerd* They're all fighting because of you :(

Tony: Me?! Why?!

Frank: Because your annoying

Tony: *visor fills up with tears* I'm...annoying? *crys*

Vehicon storyteller: No! Tony is crying! *begins to cry too*

Joe: *sees chaos and sighs* this is going to be a long orbital cycle

Discord: *appears out of nowhere* This is all my work

Joe: The long orbital cycle?

Discord: What? No! I'm the bringer of chaos!

Joe: Who are you?

Discord: I just told you! I'm the bringer of chaos!

Joe: No. I mean your name (is bringer even a word?)

Discord: Oh. I'm Discord

Joe: What are you?

Discord: THE BRINGER OF CHAOS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO *BLEEP*ING TELL YOU?! D:

Joe: I mean what species or faction are you

Discord: Oh...that's a good question...hmmm...

Joe: Well go away. You're creeping me out

*Discord poofs*

Joe: Could this day get any weirder?

*suddenly Mary Poppins floats down on an umbrella*

Mary Poppins: Did someone order a nanny?

Joe: o.O?!

* * *

Day 1: Blueprints

*All Vehicons are wearing yellow hardhats and waiting for instructions from Joe who is holding blueprint*

Joe: *turning blueprint in all directions imaginable*How do humans figure out these things?!

Tony: We could try asking a human

*All Vehicons stare at him*

Tony: What?!

Billy: In case you haven't noticed, everytime a human sees us THEY RUN IN FEAR SCREAMING THEIR HEAD OFF!

Tony: Yeesh, no need to yell :/

Joe: Hey that's actually not a bad idea!

John: But who would we get to tell us, that wouldn't be scared?

Vehicon storyteller: We could ask that guy who gave us those hard hats. He wasn't scared. What was his name?

Frank: I think it was Spike

Brad: Yeah. And his girlfriend Carly was helping him

Joe: Okay then. Vehicons, RUN!

*All Vehicons start running to where they got the hardhats*

Frank: *huff huff* Wouldn't be easier if we *puff puff* transformed and drove?

Max: Why are you huffing and puffing? We don't breath! We don't even mouths!

Tony: Yes you had told us that earlier, Max, and ruined my dream of being a world famous trombone player :(

Frank: Well, I want to huff and puff and if you have problem with that, I'll blow your house in

Max: I don't have a house

Frank: ...I'll still blow it in

Joe: Enough with this piggy talk! Transform and go to the dude Spike!

*all Vehicons transform*

Brad: And his girlfriend Carly!

*Where Spike and Carly were handing out hardhats*

Spike: *showing Joe how to use blueprint* ...and that's how you do it!

Joe: Wow. This stuff is easy!

Tony: Why do they call it a "blue" print?

Carly: Oh, I don't know. Maybe because it's blue!

Tony: Nah

Carly: -_-

*Vehicons get ready to leave*

Spike: Hey wait! You guys are transformers, right?

Billy: Yeah

Spike: Are you Autobots or Decepticons?

*Vehicons begin to drive off*

Vehicon storyteller: We're ex-Decepticons! Bye! Thanks for the hardhats and blueprints! Be sure to watch where you're going and not fall in a hole full of scraplets!

*Vehicons drive away*

Spike: o.O? Ex-Decepticons? *begins to run after them* Hey, wait! Come back here! Hey!

* * *

Day 1: Renavation

*Vehicons working on old abandon building*

Dave: *wielding together something and making sparks shower down on the ground*

Tony: *dancing in sparks* Yay! Sparkles! ^_^

Billy: What are you doing?

Tony: Dancing in sparkles! ^_^

Billy: Why don't you look up?

Tony: *stops dancing and looks up* OoO! *sees buzzsaw* Oh my gosh! It's Knock out! AAAAAHHHHH! *runs around* HE'S GONNA KILL US WITH THE PIZZA CUTTER WITH SPIKES! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Dave: *stops wielding* Huh?

Tony: *throws rocks at Dave* GO AWAY, KNOCK OUT! WE DON'T NEED SURDGERY! GO!

Dave: *being pelted by rocks* Hey! -OW-What are you-OW- doing?! *Dave loses his balance and falls backwards*

Dave: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

John: *delivering box of bolts and looks up only to see Dave ready to fall on him* AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

*Dave falls on John*

John: *from underneath John* Ugggghhh...*conks out*

Dave: Oh my achin' tailpipe!

Joe: Do you have that heavy package of lugnuts I ordered?

Vehicon storyteller: *struggling under weight* Right...here...sir!

Joe: Good, good! (:

Vehicon storyteller: Can I set this down now? It's really heavy

Joe: Of course. Anywhere will be fine

Vehicon storyteller: *drops package and lands on Joe's foot*

Joe: *holding foot* Ow my pede!

Vehicon storyteller: Oh no! I'm so sorry! Here, let me just *picks up heavy package* put this...somewhere...else *drops it on Joe's other foot*

Joe: Ow my not-so-good foot! Ow my bad foot! *jumps up and down from foot to foot* Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!

Vehicon storyteller: I think now is my time to make my escape...*runs away*

Max: *sees Joe jumping from foot to foot, sees Tony throwing rocks at Dave, sees Dave trying to defend himself, sees John trying to rub his sore metal, sees Vehicon storyteller running away, sees Billy rolling on the floor laughing* Why is everybody...dancing?

* * *

Day 1: Recharge

*after a long orbital cycle*

Billy: Ug. So...tired *falls over and is in recharge*

John: What a *yawn* wimp. He can't even stay up-*topples over and recharges*

Tony: I'm so excited! I could stay up all night!

Vehicon storyteller: *pats Tony on the back* Yeah. That's *yawn* nice *falls into recharge while standing up*

Tony: Why is everyone falling into recharge? It's too early!

John: It's 22:56 Tony! *lies on floor and falls into recharge*

Tony: But I thought there was only 12 o' clock! I didn't know it went higher! Oh, Knock out was such a liar! :(

Max: He means military time. It's 10:56! Hello!

Tony: Hi! ^_^

Max: ^ *falls into recharge while facepalming*

Joe: *yawn* It has been a hard day for *yawn* all of us. I give you all permission to *yawn* go into recharge

*All remaining Vehicons except Tony fall into recharge*

Tony: *sits on the ground and pouts* But I'm not tired!

*gets snores in response*

Tony: *shrugs* *falls over* *goes into recharge*

End of day 1

**Wheeliefan101: So whatcha guys think? Oh, btw, ^ means facepalm (or should I say faceclaw? Teehee! ^_^)**

**Mark: It's not that funny**

**Wheeliefan101: Oh yeah. And meet my pal, Mark! He was the first transformer I bought with my own money (and he is a Vehicon so I haven't bought that many as you can see ^_^). Anyway, I'm not going to put Mark into this chaos (yet)**

**Mark: What do you mean "yet"?**

**Wheeliefan101: Isn't yet the Russian word for No?**

**Mark: I don't know. Is it?**

**Wheeliefan101: I don't know either ^_^ I just based it off Jungle Jam and what my brother said!**

**Mark: ~._^.?**

**Wheeliefan101: Well say goodbye Chiko!**

**Mark: Who's Chiko?**

**Wheeliefan101: My pet scraplet!**

**Mark: SCRAPLET?!**

**Wheeliefan101: Don't worry I have him on a chain!**

**Chiko: *lunges at Mark* Grrrrr *gets restrained by chain* grrrrrrr *gnaws chain in half* grrrr *goes after Mark***

**Mark: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *runs away from Scraplet***

**Chiko: *chases Mark with razor sharp teeth* grrrrr**

**Wheeliefan101: *holds up chewed-through chain* hmmmm...maybe I shouldn't have used a METAL chain...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for coming back :D**

**As you may have noticed, there was no spaces in my previous chapter**

**I assure you that I HAD already done it but because I copied and pasted it from my e-mail, it lost all of my work**

**It's all fixed now (and it took forever)**

**Thank you all for your support :)**

Day 2: Waking up

Joe: *yawn* *stretch* Rise and shine everybody!  
*gets groans and snores in response* Time to walk up!

Vehicon storyteller: I don't wanna get up...

Billy: Me niether...

Joe: *shakes John* C'mon John! Time to wake up!

John: Go away I'm dead

Joe: No you're not

John: Yes I am

Joe: If you were dead I couldn't be talking to you. So you are not  
dead

John: I am dead if it'll get you to leave me alone and let me get some  
sleep

Joe: But you're not dead

John: I said I'm dead so I'm dead

Joe: Just because you said that doesn't mean-

John: I SAID I'M DEAD SO WHY WON'T YOU JUST *BLEEP*ING LEAVE ME ALONE?!

Joe: Meep! O.O ok... *runs outside* Hm...I wonder where Dave and Brad  
are...

Dave: *standing on something, arms stretched out* Ah, what a beautiful  
sunset!

Brad: Sunsets remind me of love 3

Dave: That is so cool!

Brad: Gee, thanks! ^_^

Dave: So who's your favorite pony?

Brad: I like Rarity because she's so romantic

Dave: I like Fluttershy because she is a nature lover just like me  
*squee*

Max: I believe the term is "tree hugger"

Joe: When'd you get up?

Max: Just now

Joe: O-kay...

Tony: *walks out with arms in front of him* Must get pizza

Joe: What is he doing?

Vehicon storyteller: He's sleepwalking

Joe: Okay, so since when were you awake?

Vehicon storyteller: What makes you think I am?

Joe: *sigh* Let's go get Tony before he scares some pizza store

Brad: Wait. How do we tell if we're asleep or not? I mean it's not like we blink or anything...

Joe: Let's just go =(

Brad: Okay, okay I was just asking. Yeesh!

Day 2: Another world

*All Vehicons around T.V. except Tony*

Shadowbolt: No! It's them or us

Vehicon storyteller: Don't do it Rainbow dash!

Joe: Be brave Rainbow dash! Do what's right!

Dave: Oh, I'm so nervous!

*All Vehicons sitting on edge of seat*

Tony: *enters* Hi guys!

*All Vehicons jump except Tony*

All Vehicons except Tony: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Brad: It's a Shadowbolt!

Joe: No! Don't let Nightmare moon get me!

Billy: Ah! She's gonna gobble me up!

Tony: WHAT are you guys doing?

Vehicon storyteller: Oh phew, it's just you, Tony

Frank: We're watching My little Pony!

Tony: Can I watch?

All other Vehicons: Sure!

*two minutes later, Tony is a brony*

Derpy: Hi guys!

Billy: Oh my gosh! It's Derpy!

Derpy: Yes! It is me, Derpy!

Joe: How did you get here?

Dave: What are you doing here?

Derpy: I'm here to show you my friend, Lemon lime

*light green pony, with green and yellow stripes mane and tail, green  
horn with yellow swirls, two wings, one crippled, green and yellow  
glasses and green and yellow eyes, and a lemon and lime cutie mark with green and yellow swirls coming out of it shyly approaches from behind Derpy*

Lemon lime: Uh, hi *nervous smile*

All Vehicons: Hi!

Derpy: Why don't you show them your special ability, Lemon lime?

Lemon lime: Um, I don't know...  
Derpy: C'mon! Do it!

Lemon lime: Are you sure it's such a good idea in a place like this?

Derpy: Yes it is a good idea. I'm Derpy, I know EVERYTHING

*Lemon lime give her a look*

Derpy: Okay, okay, so I know MOST things. Just do it!

Lemon lime: Okay...

*Does lemon lime storm swirl*

Max: I've got a BAD feeling about this...

*Vehicons get sucked into place that Lemon lime has added*

Vehicons: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

*Vehicons disappear*

Lemon lime: Oh no!

Derpy: This time I know what went wrong

Lemon lime: What?

Derpy: *points hoof at Lemon lime* It was all your fault

Lemon lime: ()

*In other generation, on another world*

*All Vehicons have claws tied behind back and at edge of dropping  
bridge*

Quintesson: How did these get here? What is their story?

Sharkticon guard: They fell from the sky, and fell on a Quintesson

Dave: *still sitting on Quintesson* Uh...oops?

Sharkticon: *ties Dave and shoves him towards others*

Max: Way to go Dave! :(

Quintesson: Is the other Quintesson alive?

Sharkticon: *checks Quintesson* He's not responding

Joe: *whispers* I think he's just knocked out

Quintesson: Their verdict: Innocent

Tony: Yay! We're innocent! Does that mean we can go?

Vehicon storyteller: I don't think so bud. Not this time

Tony: Oh no...

John: Bom Bom Bommmmmmmmm

Max: You totally just ruined the mood

John: Well sor-ray!

Quintesson: Throw them into the shark pit!

John: Spare me this mockery of justice!

Frank: Did you just make that up?

John: No, I heard it somewhere

Tony: Where?

John: Don't remember

Quintesson: Enough chit-chat! Into the shark pit!

Sharkticon guard: Uh sir? We don't have a shark pit

Quintesson: Fine. Throw them into the sharkticon tank!

Sharkticon guard: We don't have that either

Quintesson: What!? Why not?!

Sharkticon guard: They all went on strike sir

Quintesson: Oh yes, now I remember. Fine throw them into the vat of  
marshmellow cream!

Sharkticon guard: Uh sir-

Quintesson: Wait. Don't tell me. We don't have that either

*Sharkticon guard shakes his head*

Quintesson: No shark pit, no sharkticon pit, and no vat of marshmellow  
cream! What kind of a guard are you?!

Sharkticon guard: :( We could always make them eat a jar of  
mayonaise, straight

Quintesson: Very well then

Max: That's it. I'm out of here *jumps off ledge*

Joe: I'm joining him *jumps off too*

All other vehicons: *jump off also*

Tony: *still on ledge* What's mayonaise?

Vehicon storyteller: *pulls him off ledge*

*All Vehicons find out that they had jumped into a space bridge and  
are now transported back home*

*Space bridge opens up just a little below ceiling and is horizontal*

All Vehicons: *falling out* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *land on  
ground* oof!

Max: That's it. No more adventure for me

Tony: Who wants pizza?

Billy: Tony?

Tony: Yes?

Billy: We still can't eat pizza because WE DON'T HAVE ANY  
MOUTHS!

Tony: *falls on knees* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Disembodied voice: ~How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes, got nowhere to run. The night goes on as I faded away. I think of this life, I just wanna screeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaam. How could this happen to me?~

John: What in all of Equestria was that?

Frank: Uh John?

John: Yes?

Frank: You know we're not in Equestria, right?

John: *falls on knees* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Disembodied voice: How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes,  
got nowhere to run-

Max: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT WE GET IT! STOP SINGING!

Disembodied voice: ...

*chair is thrown from off screen and hits Max*

Max: *Konk* *falls* ugggggggg...

Brad: Don't mess with da singa!

Billy: Wut? 

* * *

Day 2: office

Joe: *clears throat* This is Joe here. I've decided to open up an  
office for all the questions you people might have about us.

Billy: As long as they are appropriate. We have little audio receptors  
here

Tony: Why do I have a feeling you guys are talking about me?

Vehicon storyteller: Probably because they are  
Max: Don't be a hater. Haters may hate but haters can't hate here. Got  
it? :|

John: You can ask us individually like "Joe who is your favorite pony"  
or general, like "do all Vehicons have the same personality"

Frank: If people ask us general questions, we'll take turns doing it.  
For example Joe could do the first one and then John does the next one

Brad: And if you ask questions about certain characters, for example  
"what does Arcee think of your band" we will try and get that person  
to make a guest apperance on here but no promises

Dave: We will start with some questions you all might be wondering  
about:

~WHAT ABOUT STEVE?~

Joe: Funny story about that

Max: It's not funny at all :(

Vehicon storyteller: Steve is basically gets all the screen time, all  
the toys made after him, and the majority of the fangirls!

Frank: He's also the only one who is spared

Billy: It hurts. Some people think we're all named Steve...we have  
individual names...oh it's too much! DX *sobs uncontrolably*

Brad: There, there, *pats him on back*

~ARE YOU REALLY ERADICONS?~

Frank: I just recently found out we are also called Eradicons

Tony: WHAT?! I've been lied to my entire life!

Vehicon storyteller: We prefer to be called Vehicons

Dave: But it will not hurt our feelings if you call us Eradicons

Joe: We seriously do not know how we obtained that name

~HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT YOUR KIND CONSTANTLY BEING KILLED?~

Max: OH IT'S SO HARD! *cries* WHY?! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO  
DIE?! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! D`;

Joe: It hurts...

~ARE THE JET VEHICONS GIRLS?~

Vehicon storyteller: Alas and alack, no

Dave: That means unfortunatley, no

Frank: And the pink/purple jet vehicons are called Jeticons. Why they  
have pink/purple paintjobs is beyond me

John: Alas and alack I don't think there are any female vehicons ):

Brad: My life is ruined forever...

~CAN MY OC/I BE ON HERE?~  
Billy: Yeah sure why not?

Vehicon storyteller: Just include their name and some information  
about them

Frank: But they can't be anything inappropriate like they always try  
to kill Dave with a chainsaw

Dave: Why did you use ME as an example?

Frank: Uh...no comment!

Tony: As they say, the more the merrier!

Medix: You can also say how long you want them to be on here :D. Like  
for the whole thing or just one chapter ect. :D

All Vehicons: o.O?...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Medix: What is wrong with you guys? :D *poofs*

Joe: Well that's all for office for now! We will continue to do our  
normal blunders and mishaps so until then! ;D  
End of day 2

**Wheeliefan101: Sorry it was a little short this time guys :( But now you can ask the Vehicons questions! :D**  
**Mark: I hope you have that THING restrained with something OTHER than metal**  
**Wheeliefan101: Yup! *holds up leather leash* Leather**  
**Mark: ^ oi vey**  
**Chiko: Grrrrrr *sees Mark* SNAP SNARL *runs after Mark***  
**Mark: AAAAAHHHH! *runs away***  
**Wheeliefan101: *being dragged around on leash by Chiko* Hm. Maybe I should tie him to something...**


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: The Author joins the fun

Wheeliefan101: Hey guys!

Billy: What are you doing here?

Wheeliefan101: Well, I couldn't think of any other trouble you guys would get into, so-

Max: So in other words, you were being lazy

Wheeliefan101: Well yes. It's a little bit HARSHER than I would've said it but yes, that's one way of putting it. As I was saying, I will join the-

Max: What kind of an author are you?

Wheeliefan101: An underpayed one :[ I don't get a cent

Max: You've hardly made us do anything in the first couple of days and-

Wheeliefan101: AS I WAS SAYING :[ (two can play at this game :]) SO I WILL JOIN THE-

Max: And now you're interrupting us. I have to say, you aren't a very good-

Wheeliefan101: CHAOS! SO I WILL JOIN THE CHAOS! HA! THERE I SAID IT! CHAOS!

Discord: This is OBVIOUSLY my work

Wheeliefan101: *sigh* Don't you EVER get tired of stealing people's credit? First Joe, now me?

Discord: Actually it's quite fun

Wheeliefan101: Well I'm sick of it so shoo

Discord: But I don't want to

Wheeliefan101: I said go :(

Discord: But-

Wheeliefan101: NOW

Discord: But-*piano goes flying across the room and smacks Discord into another dimension*

Frank: Where did you get a piano?

Wheeliefan101: This is a cartoon, hello!

Vehicon storyteller: Is that the ONLY reason you're here?

Wheeliefan101: No. But I will play the theme song before telling you about it, so I can put it in the next segment. Roll the theme song!

Wheeliefan101: *tapping foot*

Joe: Uh Wheeliefan101?

Wheeliefan101: It should come on any minute now...

Joe: I hate to break the news to ya but-

Wheeliefan101: But what?

Joe: But we don't have a theme song

Wheeliefan101: Oh...

*after a moment*

Wheeliefan101: We should really get one

* * *

Day 3: Joe has a sister

Wheeliefan101: HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU HAD A  
SISTER?!

Joe: Well, uh, I-

Wheeliefan101: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE LIED TO ME ALL THESE YEARS!

Joe: Actually it's just been-

Wheeliefan101: AND SHE'S TALLER THAN YOU!

Joe: So what does it matter if I have a sister?

Wheeliefan101: *sigh* It's not that you have a sister, IT'S THE PRINCIABLE OF THE MATTER!

Joe: *sigh* This is going to be a long day...

*BEEP BEEP*

Joe: What was that?

Wheeliefan101: Oh dang! It's my watch and I'm gonna be late for school! I'll chew you out later, and you guys will have to do without me. For now. But I will eventually get back from school so behave yourselves. Tootles! *leaves*

Joe: So...what do we do now?

* * *

Day 3: Prankster trouble

Billy: What happened in there? Did she throw a piano? Did you stand up for yourself? Were there tigers? Let me know! Let me know! Let me know!

Joe: *grumbling* I don't wanna talk about it

Billy: *watching Joe leave* What's his problem?

Tony: Pressure

*CLATTER*

*SPLAT*

Vehicon storyteller: AAAAHHHH!

Billy and Tony: *shocked gasp* Vehicon storyteller! *run over to him*

Vehicon storyteller: *covered in pink paint with bucket on head* Uggggggg

Tony: What happened Vehicon storyteller?! Are you okay?! Speak to me! SPEAK TO ME! LET ME KNOW YOU LIVE!

Vehicon storyteller: Stupid...door...

Tony: *hugging Vehicon storyteller* YOU'RE ALIVE!

George: *laughing* You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless! XD

Tony: That wasn't very nice!

George: Oh come on! It was funny!

Vehicon storyteller: Yeah, it is kinda funny now that I think about it...

Tony: It's not funny if you're the one being pranked!

George: Oh, lighten up!

Vehicon storyteller: It is pretty funny

Tony: Lighten up?! Look at Vehicon storyteller! He's a wreck!

Vehicon storyteller: Actually I'm fine

Tony: His life may never be the same because of you!

Vehicon storyteller: It's not that bad

Tony: Now he'll live all alone-

Vehicon storyteller: Tony

Tony: Never to come out into the world again-

Vehicon storyteller: Tony!

Tony: Forever living in fear of doors, buckets, and the color-

Vehicon storyteller: TONY!

Tony: Can't you see I'm trying to explain how he ruined your life?

Vehicon storyteller: But he didn't

Tony: What?

Vehicon storyteller: It's perfectly fine. It was just a prank

Tony: Oh. Okay

*silence*

Billy: So now what are we supposed to do?

Tony: Eat pizza?

* * *

Day 3: The cold hard truth

WARNING: THIS NEXT SEGMENT IS RATED T!

*Tony is writing on a large poster board with a big paint brush*

Tony: *humming Transformers Prime theme*

Max: *comes in and stops, seeing Tony* ...what are you doing?

Tony: Humming a song. I keep hearing it somewhere but I don't know where

Max: No, I mean with the large poster board

Tony: Oh! Writing a letter to Santa Clause

Max: Now? But it's no where NEAR Christmas

Tony: So?

Vehicon storyteller: *walks in*

Max: And you know Santa Clause isn't real, right?

Tony: *falls backwards from where he's sitting* WHAT?! *starts hyperventilating*

Vehicon storyteller: Oh no! Tony! D: *rushes over to him and tries to calm him down*

Max: Next you'll tell me you believe in the Toothfairy

Tony: THE TOOTHFAIRY ISN'T REAL EITHER?! *hyperventilates harder*

Max: Oh come on! They're just silly stories like the Easter Bunny!

Tony: THE EASTER BUNNY ISN'T REAL?! *faints*

Vehicon storyteller: Look what you did! D: You probably ruined his life forever!

Max: What? It was the TRUTH

Vehicon storyteller: The COLD HARD CRUEL UNFORGIVING GRUELING truth!

Max: Whatever...

* * *

Day 3: Questions

Tony: Hey Joe?

Joe: Yeah?

Tony: Can I ask you a question?

Joe: Too late, you already did

Tony: I mean can I ask you ANOTHER question?

Joe: You already have

Tony: No! Gah! D: That's not what I mean!

Joe: I know what you mean :)

Tony: Grrrrrr :/ Anyway, you have a sister, right?

Joe: Right

Tony: And a sister is a girl, right?

Joe: What are you getting at, Tony?

Tony: I'm SAYING if you have a sister and sisters are girls, that must mean there ARE Vehicons girls out there!

Joe: ...My word I think you're right! How'd you figure that out?

Tony: Elementary my dear Dr. Watson

Joe: -_-

* * *

Day 3: Attack!

Jacob: *runs in, out of breath* Joe! JOE!

Joe: Yeah?

Jacob: They're outside, waiting!

Joe: Who?

Jacob: The Autobots!

Joe: Uh-oh...Let me talk to them

*Outside, the Autobots have the base surrounded*

Joe: *timidly comes out* Uh, hi *gives small wave*

Autobots: *Raise weapons*

Joe: DON'T SHOOT! *waves arms frantically* I come in peace!

Arcee: Who are you trying to fool, con?

Joe: What? I'm not trying to fool anyone! Look! I have no guns! *raises up arms*

Bulkhead: Then why are you here?

Joe: Because we didn't really see anywhere else to go

Smokescreen: Tell the truth!

Joe: I AM TELLING THE TRUTH, YOU *BLEEP*!

Smokescreen: O_O ...okay...

Joe: From here on, we are neutrals! Thank you, have been a lovely audience, *bows* and GOOD NIGHT! *starts to walk away*

Bulkhead: He does know it's in the afternoon, right?

* * *

Day 3: Super hero

Vehicon Storyteller: Hey, Max!

Max: WHAT?

Vehicon Storyteller: I just had the BEST idea EVER! ^_^

Max: GREAT...

Vehicon Storyteller: I know, it is great, isn't it? ^_^

Max: ^

Vehicon Storyteller: Anyway, I was thinking, if we wanted to be good guys-since we're not Decepticons-we should be SUPER heroes!

Max: And how do we become "super" *makes air quotes with digits*

Vehicon Storyteller: By wearing capes! *reveals cape (AKA old, red dishtowel* See? Isn't it awesome? ^_^

Max: *begans banging helm on wall*

Vehicon Storyteller: Don't worry, I made one for you, too! *holds up pink baby blanket*

Max: AUUUUGGGGG!

**Wheeliefan101: AAAAAAAAND SCENE! That was beautiful! I love you guys!**

**Mark: *walks in* Hey, 101, I was wondering if I coul-*sees me in director outfit* Whoa...**

**Wheeliefan101: Ah, yes. It's beautiful, is it not? *stylishly tosses feather boa***

**Mark: Uh, I'm gonna go with NOT...**

**Wheeliefan101: *gasp* Well I never! Chiko! Attack!**

**Chiko: *sleeping* ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Wheeliefan101: *nudges Chiko with foot and he still doesn't move* Wow**  
**Worst attack dog ever**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yup. I'm still alive. R&R**

Day 4: Get them!

Megatron: Grrrr, where are those Vehicons?!

J K3 (aka Jeticon): *looks at B0B (aka other Jeticon)* Um, sir, the left

Megatron: *laughs then abruptly stops* No, I'm serious  
Where are they?

B0B: No, they seriously did leave! See, they even left a note! *hands Megatron a note*

Note: Dear Decepticons,  
We are leaving you forever  
Ha ha ha ha, suckers  
(P.S. please don't come after us)  
-Love,

The Vehicons

Megatron: GAAAAAAAH! *picks up B0B and throws him into wall*

B0B: WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHY?! DX *lands in wall* Owie!

J K3: *wincing* He's gonna feel THAT in the morning...

Megatron: Jet vehicons! Assemble and go after them!

5 M: Uh, actually, sir, we're Jetico-

Megatron: NOW!

5 M: *meekly* Okay...

*at edge of Nemisis*

5 M: *looking at ground* Wow, that's a long way down

R 91-0: ~#We'll get through all that life can bring, and I know together anything is possible#~

T33DY: I agree with him, man

3DD!3: Dude, than why don't YOU jump first?

T33DY: No way, man!

R 91-0: ~#We all got left behind, we let it all slip away#~

T33DY: *points at sky* He's right, dude. The other Jeticons are leaving us in the dust

Megatron: *comes out* WHAT ARE YOU INFERNAL SCRAP HEAPS STILL DOING  
HERE?!

5 M: We're, um, kind of, sorta, possibly, maybe-

R 91-0: ~#And I'm still so afraid, yes, I'm still so afraid#~

3DD!3: Like, totally, man

Megatron: Hm, here is something to help you get rid of your "fear" *kicks T33DY off*

T33DY: *falling* THIS IS, LIKE, TOTALLY NOT COOL, MAN!

3DD!3: NO! BRO! I'll save you! *jumps after him*

5 M: Well, I guess I'd better go, too...*transforms and flies after them*

Megatron: *looks at R 91-0* Well, what about you?

R 91-0: ~#All I wanna do, be with you, be with you. There's nothing we can't do, just wanna be with y-

Megatron: *kicks R 91-0 off* GET DOWN THERE!

R 91-0: *falling* ~#What did I do? What did I do wrong? I don't what I did, I don't know what I said#~

Megatron: *looking at Jeticons flying off in the setting sun (well, it's actually not SETTING since it's the middle of the day but let's not ruin the moment with technialities, shall we?)* I will get those Jeticons, online or *scary suspense music and suspenful close up* OFFLINE

Day 4: Tea party

Tony: I wanna have a tea party! :3

Vehicon Storyteller: What a fantastical idea, Tony! :D I'll go ask everybody to come!

*five minutes later*

Tony: Well?

Vehicon Storyteller: Nobody wanted to come *pout* They were all "busy"  
*makes air quotes*

Tony: Oh nooooooooooo! What are we gonna do, now?! DX *lightbulb* Hey,  
what about those humans that are always hanging out with the Autobums?

Vehicon Storyteller: Don't insult them!

Tony: Insult them? How am I insulting them?

Vehicon Storyteller: Saying AutoBUMS instead of AutoBOTS

Tony: B-but I thought it WAS Autobums!

Vehicon Storyteller: Nope

Tony: Maybe that's why they shot me everytime I said hi to them…

*moment of silence*

Tony: Well this is awkward

Day 4: Alliances

Jacob: *comes running in* Joe! Joe! I have great news! :D

Joe: You finally got the IRS agents to lower our taxes?

Jacob: I said great news, not a miracle

Joe: ...okay...

Jacob: Anyway, the Jeticons asked to be apart of our band!

T33DY: You can bet on that, dude!

Joe: AND YOU LET THEM?!

Jacob: Don't worry! I was very firm and made sure they were okay

/Flashback/

Jeticons: So...can we join your band?

Jacob: Okay

/Flashback end/

Jacob: Yep! I ruled with an iron fist!

Joe: *pats Jacob on shoulder* If you say so, Jake, if you say so

Day 4: Tea party PART 2!

Tony: *grabs Joe and whines* WAAAAAAAH! MIKO AND RAF WOULDN'T COME TO OUR TEA PARTY AND I'LL BE FOREVER HEARTBROKEN AND ooh, who's the new guys?

J K3: We are *dramatic pause*

B0B: ~Doot doot do dooooooo!~

J K3: THE JETICONS! *awesome echo*

Tony: O...kay...*grabs Joe again and whines* RAF AND MIKO DIDN'T COME!

Vehicon Storyteller: *on crate, depressed* I just don't  
understand...why didn't they come?

R 91-0: ~#He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?#~

3DD!3: *head slaps R 91-0* Get yo mind outta the gutter, bro!

R 91-0: ~#I can say that I'm a better man, I'm sorry, Because you made me understand#~

Tony: Oh, hey, he's like Bumblebee! ^_^

Vehicon Storyteller: Yeah, like in the movie!

Billy: Too bad we got kicked off the set for burning the theatere down :(

Everybody else: *slowly turns to Billy and stares* ...

Joe: Uh, when did you get here?

Billy: Oh, just now :D

Joe: O...kay...

Max: *walks in after hearing R 91-0* Psht. Copy cat

R 91-0: ~#What do you mean when you say?##It's a knock off#~

Max: Bumblebee has already done that

R 91-0: ~#How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes, got nowhere to run, and the night goes as I faded away. I think of this life, I just wanna scream. How could this happen to me?#~ D: *storms off with ticked expression*

T3DDY: Dang! He looks like he's gonna knock those black stripes right off the bumbler!

3DD!3: Run, Bumblebee! Run!

Day 4: You say potato, I say you're wrong

Frank: Hello, Brad. What are you cooking?

Brad: Mashed potahtoes ^_^

Frank: I believe you mean "potato"

Brad: No, I mean potahto

Fred: The correct pronunciation is "potato"

Brad: The correct po-nun-ci-a-tion is potahto!

Frank: Potato

Brad: Potahto

Frank: Potato

Brad: Potahto

Frank: Potato!

Brad: Potahto!

Frank: POTATO!

Brad: POTAHTO!

Frank: POTATO!

Brad: POTAHTO!

Benny: *peeks head in* Tomato :D

Brad and Frank: TOMAHTO!

Day 4: Can't touch this

Max: *looking at picture* *sigh*  
I miss you bro... ):

Benny: Aw, I miss you too, man! :D

Max: What the-Benny! Get out of here!

Benny: No thanks, I'm good :D

Max: *throws random lamp at Benny*

Benny: *ducks*

Dave: *comes in* Hey, Max, I was just-*gets hit by lamp* Ow...

Max: Gah! Benny! *throws data-pad*

Benny: *runs out of room*

Data-pad: *smashes against wall*

Benny: *pops back in* ~Can't touch this!~

Day 4: Revenge  
*in Autobot base*

Smokescreen: Did you hear the news? The Jeticons quit the Decepticons

Arcee: Why would they leave Megatron?

Optimus: Perhaps they have seen the error of their ways, becoming a good, caring, dignified-

R 91-0: *flies in and tackles Bumblebee* ~#Instruments of Destruction!#~ D:{

Bumblebee: Bweep beep bwo?! *runs away*

R 91-0: *chases after him* ~#I will find you! I will find you! Cuz I can see in the dark!#~

Bumblebee: (in different room) BWOO BEEP WHOO BEEP!

R 91-0: ~#We're gonna light it, like it's dyn-o-mite!#~

Autobots: .~_.^?

*KA-BOOM!*

Autobots: O.O

Day 4: Don't mess with da singah!

*all Vehicons/Jeticons are eating*

Joe: *gets up on box* HEEEEEELLOOOOOOOOOOO, NEW YORK!

All other Vehicons: .~_.^?

Joe: Ahem. I have a special song for you all

*Stan Bush's band suddenly starts up*

Joe: ~GROUND ZERO! NOWHERE TO GO! GOT TO BE WILLING TO FIGHT!~

All other Vehicons: o.O

Billy: Okay...who spiked his energon?

*meanwhile, behind Joe's box*  
Benny: Mwhahahaha! }:D


End file.
